


CinderHarry

by Lerya



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerya/pseuds/Lerya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a servant for his family, this all changes with the arrival of one very special invatation</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author notes: So I did some editing. Seeing as I’ve ignored my fics for a while now. Hope this will give an easier read.
> 
> Still a mix of Cinderella and Harry Potter – Tom Riddle/Harry Potter pairing.
> 
> “Talking”  
> ‘Thinking’

\- CINDER HARRY –

Once upon a time there lived a rich landlord, Lord Potter, with his beautiful kind wife and their son, Hadrian in the land of Godric’s Hollow.  
They lived a happy life, full of luxury and wealth. They were kind people and would always help those less fortunate than them.

But the day after Hadrian’s 2nd birthday which was the 31st October. Lord and Lady Potter died when they came back from a Gala, the horses of their carriage had managed to get lose from their reigns and the carriage fell from the cliff they had no way of surviving it.

The whole land where the Potters lived mourned because the dead of these wonderful people. And because little Hadrian was so young and all the other people in the village so old, nobody could take care of the young lord. And so he was brought to his only relatives, Lord and Lady Dursley’s. Nobody heard or saw the little lord after that. So they went on with their lives.

-CINDER HARRY-

In another land, not so very far from the land of Godric’s Hollow, they didn’t mourn the death of their Lord and Lady. While Godric’s Hollow mourned the death of their royal family, another family; in another land, celebrated their young prince Tom Riddle’s 5th birthday. The king and queen watched with pride as their son unpacked yet another gift. They had heard the news of the dead of Lord and Lady Potter. But today was their son’s birthday so that was news that had to wait.

\- CINDER HARRY –

\----------------------------------------13 years later --------------------------------------------------------

“Boy! Wake up! Dudley is hungry and so am I!” was shouted trough the door of Hadrian’s   
Bedchamber. He was already up and was nursing a wounded bird. Standing up and changing his clothes, he opened the door and hurried to the kitchen.

Hadrian, Harry for short, had lived with his aunt and uncle and cousins as long as he can remember. In addition, none of those memories are good. As long as he remembered he had to clean and kook for his ‘family’. He washed the clothes of both his cousins, Dudley and Darla, who where both as fat and stupid as their pig of a father, so that was not an easy job. As years past, Harry got more and more chores. And while the Dursley’s had plenty of servants, they now had one for free, at least that’s how he was treated.

Finally coming in the kitchen, Harry started preparing breakfast, which was not a big deal, with his... special gifts.

So after 5 minutes he had a wonderful feast on the table.  
Waiting untill the Dursley’s where sitting he went back to his room, or he planed to...

“Boy! Go get the mail!” Vernon shouted.

Turning the other way, Harry went to the frond door and got the mail.   
Three official looking envelopes were laying there; one addressed to Dudley Vernon Dursley, one to Darla Petunia Dursley and one to.…  
Hadrian James Potter.

Still shocked he walked back to the dining room and gave the documents to Vernon, except his own.   
“Dad, Potter has an envelope too!” Darla screamed. 

Vernon turned after he gave the letters to his son and daughter. “Boy! Give me that!”

“No, it’s addressed to me!” Harry exclaimed and opened the letter. 

(-Letter-)

Dear Lord Potter,  
We of the kingdom of Slytherin are pleased to inform you that you have been invited to the royal ball of prince Tom‘s 18th birthday.  
The ball will be held at Slytherin castle, tomorrow and will begin at 7 PM. As you may know, it is custom for a prince to marry between his 18th and 19th birthday, if he finds his mate, if not found between then he will have to choose another spouse.   
Therefore, we hold a royal masked ball and hope that prince Tom finds his mate.

Royal regards,  
Lucius Malfoy, Royal advisor.

(-End letter-)

“Oh, Daddy, do you think Dudley or I could be the prince’s mate?” Darla asked, fluttering her eyelashes in a no doubt cute manner, if it wasn’t done by such a bitch of a girl.

Vernon stared fondly to his daughter, “I hope so sweetheart, you are a fine young lady and Dudley a fine young man. The prince would be blind not to take one of you as his mate.”  
Both young Dursley’s looked at their cousin; “And what about him?”

Vernon turned and looked at his nephew. “We’ll lock him up in his room. The prince will not like it if a servant would show up. And especially one as ugly as you, Potter!”  
Harry wanted to protest but he knows it is pointless. Therefore, he sighed with tears in his eyes.

‘They are right. Who would want a boy as ugly as I am? I don’t even have status or any claim to my name.’

The rest of the day proceeded with Harry working and the Dursley’s shopping for new clothes for the ball tomorrow.

\- CINDER HARRY –

 

\-- The next day --  
Harry woke again by the sound of his little friend; the bird he had healed. It was a stunning white owl. And from the looks of it, it was a female. 

“How about I name you Hedwig, you okay with that girl?” he asked. 

The owl hooted and flew up to his shoulder and almost lovingly nibbles his ear.

He laughed.”Hedwig it is!”

After that, he went downstairs and made breakfast. Then he sighed. 

Today was the day of the royal ball. Meaning he had to help the Dursleys get dressed. Sighing again, he set the table. 

Making sure to be in his room when the Dursleys started breakfast; he entertained himself by stroking Hedwig’s plumage, only coming back out when he heard chairs moving; signaling the end of breakfast. Going back to the kitchen, he collected the plates and washed them. 

He started the rest of his chores after completing that, scrubbing the whole kitchen clean.

After 4 hours of scrubbing and doing chores, He was called by Vernon.

“Boy! We are all getting ready; you will help Dudley or Darla when asked!”

Two hours later, every Dursley was ready. And Vernon went to call the carriage.  
Dudley and Darla, the evil kids they are went and made the kitchen al dirty again. So when Vernon came back. 

Poor Harry had to clean every inch of the house and was expected to be done by the time they came home, somewhere around midnight. 

After that was said, the Dursley’s left, leaving Harry to slide down to the floor, despair in his eyes. 

He would never be done by then! He hated this. All his memories were those of the bitter and cruel time with the Dursleys. He just can’t remember any happy times. Slowly tears formed in his eyes and found their way over his cheeks. He once dreamed about a lovely women with red hair and gentle emerald green eyes and a man with hazel eyes and black hair that stood in every direction. 

He had laughed with them and played with them, he loved them and they him, they had said so. These where is parents, he knew that, or he hoped with every fiber of his being. But the tears kept coming; he never met them, he missed them. 

He had this special gift, yet did not know how to use it. He kept crying until he heard a ‘pop’. Looking up he saw two men. One with kind bleu-grey eyes and black hair and another with kind amber eyes and honey blond hair streaked with grey.

“Hello Hadrian” the dark haired said.

Harry looked up, “how do you know my name?”

The amber-eyed man laughed, “Why, we are your godparents. My name is Remus Lupin and this”, he pointed to the other man; “is Sirius Black”.

Harry looked down, “If you’re my godparents you don’t like me... Otherwise, you would have taken me in... So why are you here?”

Both Remus and Sirius looked shocked “Harry, we would have loved to take you in... But we could not find you that is why we are here… And of course, to take you to the Riddle’s ball. But one Question.”

Harry smiled ‘I’m going to the Prince’s ball’ “Sure ask away.”

“Do you sometimes have these moments, that when you really want something or you need something, it will appear?”

Harry looked at them; “My gift?”

Remus smiled “if that’s what you call it, it’s magic, you’re a wizard Harry”

\- CINDER HARRY –

Harry looked at the man. “You’re serious?”

The dark haired man spoke, “actually, that’s me!” 

Remus rolled his eyes, but smiled kindly at Harry; “yes I am. You are a wizard Harry; your parents were a witch and a wizard. And so are we.” 

Sirius spoke up, “Well, Harry? You still want to go to prince Tom’s birthday Ball?”

Harry’s face brightened, “yes!” and then it fell, “but how? And in which clothes? Why me?”

Both his godparents signed. “Harry, how much do you know about your parents? And about magic?”

“Nothing! Only that they died.” 

“Well cub, then we will tell you the short version. Your parents were very rich and well respected people of the town Godric’s Hollow. They knew the king and queen very well. So to make something very long, short. You’re rich, good looking and you have two godparents who will dress you up and bring you to the ball in no time!”

Harry smiled, “really?”

Both other men nodded. “Now, stand up! I will do your clothing while Sirius arranges a carriage.”

Remus took a stick out of his pocket, at seeing Harry’s not understanding eyes he explained; “This is a wand, witches and wizards use it to make casting magic easier. I’m going to use it to magic you a beautiful costume.” 

He whispered some words and instantly Harry felt the magic around his body and closed his eyes. Choosing to thrust Remus.

After some time he heard he gasps and slowly opened his eyes. Both Sirius and Remus had changed in something fitting for the ball. Both were wearing long robes, in the colour of their eyes, with matching masks, they were both looking at him with awe. 

Harry turned around and stood in front of the hallway mirror. In the mirror he saw a young man with long hair done up in a simple braid, his face glowing with stunning emerald eyes and dressed in a stunning emerald and silver robe with a cape. He looked like a feminine prince. He turned and smiled.

Both men smiled back. Harry walked to the door, when Sirius pointed to it, indicating that the carriage was waiting, when Remus stopped him. 

“One more thing” he murmured and pointed his wand at Harry‘s face. 

After that, he took out a mirror. Harry’s face was now covered with an emerald sparkling mask, with little silver lining done at the edges.

“Go get your stuff Harry! Even if you aren’t the prince’s mate. You’ll move in with us!” 

Harry al but ran to his chamber grabbed the little things he had, together with Hedwig and went back downstairs. Both his godparents were already in the carriage; Harry smiled and got in. Knowing his new life had started.

After a thirty minutes drive they arrived at the castle of Slytherin, Harry was looking around in awe.  
The castle was magnificent, grey coloured with banners of the Slytherin coat-of-arms hanging from every wall and flagpole.

The path to the castle was too small for the carriage, so they walked the last part. All three of them admired the whole castle and the road leading to it. Said road was decorated with small lamps, at least that’s what Harry thought, looking at one closely he discovered it was a little fairy inside a glas. 

He really loved magic. 

At the castle they were awaited by a guard who after seeing their invatition he let them pass.  
After a long hallway, they came upon a set of double doors that opened when they came closer. 

“Magic!” Harry heard Sirius whisper.

Inside was the largest room Hadrian had ever seen. And it was full of people. Descending the stairs, he saw some of them looking their way. He did not look back and walked along with Sirius and Remus who also where friends with the king and queen, Harry guessed they were on their way to great them.

\- CINDER HARRY –

Harry walked together with Sirius and Remus to a small platform. 

On it were 3 people seated in high chairs; a 6ft tall male, with dark brown hair to his shoulders and with kind but old blue eyes, he was dressed in a midnight blue robe with a black cape. He wore a crown and a small and simple black mask. 

Next to him was a 5ft 3 woman with black hair and green eyes with red flicks in them. She wore a nice fitting green gown, with a red cape, a little silver tiara and a small red mask. 

However, the last person was, in Harry’s opinion, the most beautiful young man he ever has seen. Just shy of 6 ft, wavy black hair at chin lenght and red eyes. Dressed in a red robe with a black cape a smaller crown and also a black mask, but slightly bigger than his father’s.

Both Sirius and Remus bowed and said “my lords, my lady” so Harry did the same. 

That done, the King stood up. “Sirius, Remus how are you?” he asked while giving both a small hug, they answered and kissed the queen on her cheek and said hello to prince Tom, whose eyes rested on Harry, blushed.

“And who is this young lad?” the queen asked.

Harry turned to the queen. “My name is Hadrian Potter, my lady.” He said softly. 

The kings eyes grew big, “the son of lord and lady potter? We believed you were dead. Nobody heard of you for 13 years.”

“Albus locked him up with the Dursley’s, my lord,” Remus said. “We went to collect him today, they didn’t treat him very good, and he wasn’t even allowed to come!”

Tom’s POV

After Remus and Sirius had arrived, I could not take my eyes of the angel in front of me.  
When he introduced himself I was shocked, ‘Hadrian Potter? Last time I saw him, he was just a babe. 

He smells so good. Smells? Oh, goddess, I found my mate!’ I listened as Remus told us Hadrian was not treated well with his family... the bloody people! 

Normal POV

Harry smiled he actually felt good with these people, and the prince smelled so good!

Said prince was watching him and he smiled. He watched the prince get up and extend his hand. Silently asking for a dance. 

Harry only nodded and took the hand. When they made their way to the dance floor, they never saw the smiling looks the adults send their way.

Adult POV

All the adults watched with smiles as they saw Hadrian and Tom dancing. Knowing they were mates, you saw it coming of them in waves. Both the queen and Remus were discussing the wedding. 

While the men looked at their (god) sons.

Harry/Tom POV

While the adults were smiling, both Tom and Harry only had their eyes on each other. 

“Hadrian...” the older teen began. 

“Just call me Harry, my prince.”

The prince smiled, “only if you call me Tom.” 

Harry smiled back. 

They danced a slow, steady and nice. Everyone was looking at them, but they did not seem to care.

“So Harry tell me about yourself?” Tom asked.

“Well, I’m 15; I lived with my mother‘s family untill now. I love art, animals, and cooking. And before today, I didn’t even knew who my parents were... who I was”

Tom frowned... ‘That’s not good’ “Is your family here right now?”

Harry nodded. 

“Well then we have a show for tonight.” He leaned closer and whispered his plan in Harry’s ear. With every word, Harry’s smile got bigger.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry’s POV

Tom told me about his little ‘plan’. After he learned that the Dursleys were here also, he wanted to humiliate them. 

And that was fine by me, as long as they are not killed. It made my day, together with the discovery that I still have family and friends.  
Therefore, after a whispered conversation we went back to the adults and told them of the ‘plan’. 

Normal POV

The royal family had called on their Royal advisor, Lucius Malfoy, and his family and explained the plan to them. They all wore smiles at the end. 

While Sirius and Remus knew Lucius and his husband, Harry did not, so an introduction was in order. 

Harry blushed as lord Malfoy kissed the back of his hand, but knowing it was custom, but did not say anything. 

“Lord Potter, my name is Lucius Malfoy, this is Severus Snape, my husband”, he pointed at the dark man next to him.

“And our son, Draco”, he pointed at the young man next to him. 

Harry nodded, “please call me Harry, I’m not used to be spoken to with my title.” 

The three men nodded; “Only if you also call us by our first names.”

Suddenly Tom spoke up, “show time!”

Lucius as royal advisor spook up, “Ladies and gentlemen, the prince has some wonderful news to tell you, he did indeed found his mate. Before we reveal the identity of this person; would the the Dursley family please come forward?” 

Everybody whispered to each other.   
“The Dursley’s?’’ 

“Pigs of people!’’

“The Prince lost his mind!” 

Lucius stopped the whispers with a hand. 

All four Dursley’s stood in frond of him, the parents with pig eyes, expecting they were the proud parents of the mate of the prince, which they associated with wealth. 

The children were lurking at the prince, not seeing the green clad figure next to him.

Vernon spoke up, “So, which one of our beautiful children is the lucky one?” 

Some people in the shadows of the platform laughed. In addition, the Dursley’s looked up. Lucius stepped forward, “Mr. Dursley, you don’t actually think the prince would be interested in your family? No we just called you here to let you know the mate of the prince, someone you already know really well.” 

He made a motion with his hand and a green clad figure stepped forward, hood up, together with the prince, holding his hand. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you, Prince Tom’s mate, Lord Hadrian James Potter.” 

At those words, Harry dropped his hood. ‘Oohs and aahs’ were heard all over the hall.

“That’s impossible!” yelled Vernon, while looking at Harry “that piece of shit is nothing, he’s a freak!” 

Tom walked forward, eyes small and face stiff of anger “What. Did. You. Call. MY. Mate?”

The colour of Vernon’s face disappeared, a little “the freak is nothing, reconsider it and take one of my children” 

That was it for Tom, and everyone else, “you dare tell me what I should do? You tell me who I need to chose?” 

He looked at the children of the Dursley’s “I wouldn’t mate with one of those non-magical, ugly pigs if you paid me.” 

Then he turned and took Harry in his arms. 

The king spoke up, “guards take these poor excuses of human beings to the dungeon!”

Ten guards came out and dragged all four Dursley’s to the dungeon, while the adults went silently, both children screamed and kicked.

That done, Lucius turned back to the guests, “please, continue on with the ball. In an hour diner shall take place.” 

He turned and resumed his conversation with Sirius and the king. 

Harry and Tom almost ran back to the dance floor, to spend some more time with each other. On the way there they were congratulate by everyone they passed.

\- CINDER HARRY -

After some dancing, Harry and Tom went to the balcony, which was empty and sat on the bench, looking at each other, both smiling. Watching the stars, 

“I feel like I know you my whole life, it’s strange. We only met a couple of hours ago” ;Harry said. 

Tom smiled; “That’s why we’re mates, we know what the other knows, we feel what the other feels, and we think what the other thinks. And so much more. It is why I knew you were my mate. Nobody else felt right or looked right. Then I saw you, I thought I looked at an angel, you looked so beautiful, so kind, so right! And now I don’t regret it.” 

“I feel the same way.” Harry whispered and kissed him.

A sweet kiss. A loving kiss. A kiss filled with the promise of love and the feeling of love to each other.  
The kiss ended as fast as it began, but both were blushing.   
“Wow” Harry whispered. 

Tom only nodded, getting closer to Harry and wrapping his arms around him. Together they proceeded to look at the stars.

After an hour the adult, and Draco, were wondering where the Tom and Harry had disappeared to. 

Draco knowing Tom went to look at the balcony. The adult following, the sight they found was cute and beautiful. 

Harry and Tom were still seated on the bench. Both still looking at the stars, But Harry leaning on Tom’s side, cuddling under a blanket. 

The king cleared his throat.

Hearing someone clear their throat, Harry and Tom looked up. Seeing everyone standing there, they blushed a little bit and stood up. 

Queen Merope smiled and said, “Come boys, dinner is served, wouldn’t want to keep the guests from eating.” 

Tom and Harry walked into the dinning room, hand in hand, sitting at the head of the table. 

The dinner was nice, a salad as starter. After that all kinds of fish with French fries or mashed potatoes. And as dessert all sorts of ice cream. After that wonderful meal, there was some more dancing. Even the king and queen danced!

The band played a faster song, Tom and Harry tangoed on it, which got them a round of applause. While the band played another quicker song, and the couple danced on it again, the adult went back to the stage and began discussing the plans for the wedding, knowing that at the end of the night, Tom would propose to Harry.

\- CINDER HARRY –

Harry and Tom’s POV

After the fantastic dinner they danced some more, having only eye for each other, they didn’t even noticed the applause they got for their fantastic dances, Doing a tango and a waltz, both boys were exhausted and went back to their bank on the balcony. Wanting to enjoy each other’s company and watch the stars some more.

They sat as they sat before, Harry leaning against Tom’s side, both watching the stars. 

“So tell me, how is it? The life of a prince?” Harry asked. 

Tom looked at him,” it is nice, sometimes stressing but otherwise calm, peaceful and good. I do not need to do anything and I have people who do everything for me, servants of sorts, I am nice to them and their nice to me. It is a good life actually. Does that answer you’re question?” 

Harry nodded, “It’s just strange... I never knew I had family, other than the Dursleys, and I really did not know I am the mate of the prince! However, I am happy, and I think I will be able to live as I was supposed to... It’ll just take some time”

Tom smiled, “take all the time you need, love.” 

Harry smiled back, then turned and looked up to the sky. 

Turning to look at Harry Tom asked, “How was your childhood, love?”

Harry kept looking at the stars, “Not so good, I was the maid of the house, doing everything: chores, cleaning and even cooking... I did not even know I still had family out there.... I thought everyone died or just did not want me. I thought I was a freak because I could do magic, which I didn’t know what it was... I first was not even aloud to come to this ball, until Sirius and Remus came to pick me up; this looked all like a dream to me. I’m still afraid I’ll wake up next morning and find it was all a really good dream, even if I met my godparents and you, heck I even saw the Dursley’s be captured and I still don’t believe this is really happening.”

Harry looked at Tom, “I don’t even believe you are real...” 

He looked away and stood up, ready to make his way in to the ballroom and out of the castle... When a hand gently grasped his. Pulling him back to a firm chest, “Harry, I can’t say I know how you feel but I do know what I feel for you! And that is love, even if I know you for less than a day. You, Harry, are my soul mate, this I knew from the moment you walked trough that door... And I will try to do anything to make you feel loved and welcomed here in this castle.   
I really love you Hadrian.” 

That said Tom span him around and kissed him on the lips, at first struggling a bit, but after deciding he also wanted this, Harry let go of all the tension and kissed back. Feeling Harry’s lips part oh so little, Tom accepted the invitation and deepened the kiss even more.

Moaning in to the kiss, Harry wrapped his arms around Tom’s shoulders. Tom feeling Harry moan wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist and pulled him even closer. After staying like that for what seemed an eternity, they parted needing air.  
Going back inside, Tom said he needed to get something and left Harry with the adults. Sirius being... well Sirius pulled him on to the dance floor.

The King’s POV

Having caught the look his son had sent him Lord Riddle knew Tom was getting the royal engagement ring. Smiling to himself he whispered that to his wife, who also began smiling.  
Looking back to his future Son-in-law, he knew they would be perfect for each other.

Tom’s POV

I tossed a look at father, knowing he would understand what it meant. I almost ran upstairs to the jewel chamber, finding what I was looking for rather quickly I ran back downstairs.

Seeing Hadrian dance with his godfather I smiled and wake my way to them. Tapping on Sirius shoulder, “Can I have the next dance.” 

Sirius smiled and nodded, spinning Harry in to my arms. I smiled at the little angel in my arms, when the music stopped. 

Harry looked around; everyone was looking at them. 

I kneeled, “Hadrian James Potter, I only know you for less then a day, but yet I can’t picture a life without you. You’re my soul mate, my other half, my sweet little angel.” 

Stopping and opening the little box, I heard everyone gathered gasping. Presented to Harry was a silver ring with two snakes engraved, touching each other with their noses, one with an emerald as eye and one with a ruby. “Will you marry me?”

Harry’s POV

Tom presented a little box with a beautiful ring in it, together with the words, “will you marry me?” 

I Did not need much time to think about it, 

“Yes!” I said wrapping my arms around his shoulders and kissing him.

Tom’s POV

‘Harry had said yes!’ was the only thought on my mind when my fiancé kissed me. After a sweet kiss, I slipped the ring onto his finger and gave it a kiss. All the people around us began clapping. 

And my dad stood, “as king, I’m proud to say that my son has finally found his match and will be getting married!” 

\- CINDER HARRY –

After Tom’s dad announced his engagement, the party was as good as over. Every invited bowed to the king and gave their well wishes to the newly engaged couple.

It was very late when everyone had finally left and so Youngsters in the castle went to sleep. 

Harry sleeping in the same room as Tom, and what a room it was! It was huge; Harry was convinced the whole Dursley mansion fitted in here. The room itself was painted in greens and browns, with silver accenting. On the walls were posters and photos. And a banner of a snake. 

The king sized bed had emerald green sheets. Across from the bed, there were two doors, one for the bathroom and one walk-in dress room, Tom explained. Going into the bathroom to brush his teeth, Harry looked around wide-eyed. The bathroom was as big as the bedroom, painted in bleu-green tones, with a huge bath tub in the middle. A sink to the left of it, against the wall. On the right of the bathtub was a shower, also huge.

Harry’s POV

The bath chamber was magnificent, as was the bedroom. I brushed my teeth and sided into the bed with Tom. Talking over the day and how happy we were we finely found each other. I fell asleep soon after. Being more happy then I ever was, still hoping it was not a dream.

Tom’s POV

Harry had fallen asleep quickly, only seconds after we were done talking about today. I couldn’t ignore how cute he looked, sleeping with a smile on his face. Throwing me arm around his waist I too fell asleep, dreaming about a green-eyed young man.

Adult POV

After the two young boys had gone to bed, the adults were sitting in the study of the king. All were every happy that Tom had found Harry, in their opinion they were perfect for each other.

The women, well Merope, Remus and Severus, were already talking about the wedding. 

“I suggest we take green as a main colour.” Merope said, the two men nodded, “It fits perfectly with Harry’s eyes and its Tom’s favourite colour!”

They also talked about flowers, dress robes, and all that.

While on the other side of the room, the men were talking about the Dursley’s, who will be having a rather hard time in prison. The guards had already been ordered not to feed any of them; they only got some water. 

The king disgusted by the way they treated their nephew, his future Son-in-law. And was ready to have a word with them, a rather painful word.

\- CINDER HARRY –

The next morning all adults were sitting at the table. Merope, Severus and Remus were planning to go shopping, together with Draco and Harry.  
While the men would have a word with the Dursley’s.

As the ‘Women’ went shopping, the men made their way to the dungeons.

-Dungeons-

Petunia and Vernon did everything to keep their children happy, even now in the darkest and most creepy part of this completely magnificent castle.  
They gave up most of their water to their children, since the day they were put here, now 5 days ago.

When they heard footsteps, their eyes grew big in fright. They expected guards, so it shocked them when the men who came in were, the prince, the king, said king advisor and the godfather of the boy they looked after/abused for years.  
They swallowed, this was not good.

Prince Tom looked at the people that had abused his mate for years. He was going to give them hell. 

“You are all scum!” He announced, “I feel sorry for my mate to have lived with you for so many years!”

The others nodded their agreement.

All men pulled their wands out and the king spoke “now you will all pay for your misdeeds.”

-With the ‘women’-

After a strange method of travelling, floo, Harry stood in a pub; while he was sure they were going shopping, he had no clue why they were here.

The others just shook their head and indicated that he followed them.  
Behind the pub, they stopped at a wall, when Severus pulled his wand out and tapped three stones. 

The wall shifted until there was a large passage, which led them onto an ally. Ignoring the shops, Harry looked at all of them; they walked to a large white building at the end of the ally.


	3. Chapter 3

They entered the large building, the first thing Harry noticed was the strange beings, they were small with long fingers and pointy ears. Moreover, unkind faces, they scowled at everyone who came up to them. 

Severus and Remus did not mind their scowls and walked to one of those being. 

Draco whispered that they were goblins, greedy little bastards, who only were friendly to their wealthiest costumers, and ran the wizarding bank affair. While Draco was explaining all that to Harry, Severus and Remus had spoken to a goblin and beckoned the boys with them to a private room.

-Adult Dursley POV- 

They were all scared. They knew what was going to happen. They abused a child. In addition, not any child, but a royal child who now also was the mate of a prince. They knew they would be tortured, humiliated and maybe even killed. Vernon and Petunia looked at their children; both of them were staring quite dumbly at the men before them, as if they did not understand what was happening to them. They saw a red light in the corner of their eyes and started screaming.

-Child Dursley POV-

‘We don’t understand. Why weren’t we picked as the prince’s mate, why was our stupid freak of a cousin that special one? We are special, why aren’t mum and dad getting us out of here. We want out!’ They saw a red light coming from the wood sticks the men before them carried and heard their parent‘s screams.

\- With the men-

Both Tom and Lucius were listening in on the thoughts of all four the Dursley’s. While the adults knew what was going to happen and feared it, the children only thought about why Harry had it better than them and why they were not let out or got food. 

It disgusted them. While Lucius told the king and Sirius what they heard, Tom pointed his wand at the adult Dursley’s and said “crucio”. 

A red light came from his wand and hit the adults. They began screaming, he held it for five second them released it. 

“You all disgust me, how could you do this to your own family. What did he do to deserve this fate? You’ll all have plenty of time to think about that, because I don’t think you’ll ever see daylight again.” He looked at the three other men behind them and saw their agreeing nod. 

The king spoke: “You will all only get one meal a day, three glasses of water a day and we shall see to a... fitting guard for you. While here, you shall experience the horrors you have put your nephew/cousin trough.” 

They turned and walked away. Hearing both children cry out in rage.

-With the women-

In the private chamber, an older looking goblin was waiting for them. 

“Good morning to you, my name is Griglok. I am account manager of the Malfoy and Prince-Snape estates. What is it that brings you here today, My Queen, master Malfoy-Snape, young master Malfoy?” he asked.

Severus spoke, “with us are Remus Lupin and Hadrian Potter.” 

He did not get any further because the goblin interrupted; “Hadrian Potter, as in the lost son of Lord and Lady Potter?” 

At the nodding he received he told them to wait and disappeared behind a door through which he probably entered the room. After a couple of minutes, he returned with an even older looking goblin. 

“This is Golkig, the account manager of the Potter accounts.” 

Both goblins took a seat. 

“Master Potter, please come forward”, Golkig asked. 

Harry unsure what to do, looked at Remus and at his nod walked to the two goblins. 

“We are glad to know you are back with us. Would you mind giving us some blood so we can verify it is really you, summon your lord ring and vault keys?” He said and handed a dagger to Harry. Griglog placed a grey bowl on the desk. 

“Please cut above this bowl so it can catch the fallen blood.” Harry nodded and cut across his palm. 

When ten drops had fallen, the goblins nodded and Harry turned so Severus could heal the cut. Meanwhile the bowl glowed a faint green, after the glow was gone there were five rings in the bowl as well as three keys and writing above the bowl. 

The writing, a clear green, spelled: Hadrian James Potter-Evans-Gryffindor, son to James Alexander Potter and Lily Rose Evans-Potter, godson to Sirius Orion black and Remus John Lupin-Black, mate of Thomas Marvolo Riddle-Slytherin.

Harry looked at the writing in awe. Golkig retrieved the keys and rings from the bowl and handed the rings to Harry. 

“This is the Potter Lord ring.” He handed Harry a white golden ring with a ruby on it. On the ruby was a lion.

”Put in on your left middle finger, stating your lordship of the family.” 

He handed Harry another ring. “This is the Evans Lord ring, do the same with this one” the ring was a simple silver ring with an emerald on it. On the emerald was a vine with flowers on it. 

The next ring was handed to Harry, “the Black Heir ring, put it on you left index finger, since you are only the heir of this family.” The Black ring was thick silver one with an onyx on it, on the onyx was a bear like dog. 

“The next is the Lupin Heir ring. Put it on the same finger as the Black one.” The Lupin ring was a simple golden ring with amber stone, on the amber was a wolf. 

“Now here is a ring we haven’t seen in many years” Golkig held up a large golden ring with a ruby on top, this ruby twice the size of the Potter one. 

On it was also a lion but this one had a sword between his claws.” This is the Gryffindor Lord ring; you should wear it on your right middle finger.” 

He nodded as Harry put the rings in place, they glowed a brief green before shrinking to fit his fingers. 

Golkig handed the keys to Harry, “these are the Potter, Evans and Gryffindor vault keys, and they go on all the vaults of those families. With it there is a bottomless pouch, you only have to say the amount of money you need and it will appear.” 

He retrieved one from beneath his desk. “Well Lord Potter, you are officially one of our wealthiest clients. I wish you good luck and congratulations on your engagement.” He bowed and gave a small toothless smile. He and Griglog turned and walked back through the door they came out.

Draco and the queen each took an arm and exclaimed. “Shopping time!” they were met by a groan from Harry and laughs from Remus and Severus.

\- CINDER HARRY –

Shopping time lasted an eternity according to Harry, seriously, how many clothing shops were there. He knew that it had only been 3 hours, but for someone who never had something of his own; this was a very long time. 

He was actually glad when Draco announced he had enough clothing, only to steer him in the direction of a shoe shop. He sighed, setting himself down on a chair in the store, waiting for them to get a salesman, who would get him shoes to fit.

Luckily this only took an other hour, the next shop, and one he insisted on, was the bookstore. He was going to enjoy himself looking for some good books.

-In the castle-

The King was worried, now that he thought about it. Albus Dumbledore was the one to abandon the young prince with those pigs of people. 

But Dumbledore had not been seen in 10 years. Everyone knew of the sorcerer, but he didn’t have a good reputation. 

And frankly, the king was worried about his future son-in-law and his son. If Dumbledore would meddle with this, it could end badly. 

He mentioned this to the other men with him, who agreed. Their solution was to send scouts out to search for Dumbledore and to capture him. The king agreed, the old man would not meddle again.

-Diagon Alley- 

While the men were planning the capture of Dumbledore. The ‘women’ were browsing a bookstore; Harry in particular had filled his basket and was happily filling Draco’s now too. 

Severus and Remus looked at it happily, smiling at Harry’s face when he was explaining something to Draco or just looking around for a good book.

When Harry finally stopped looking and went to pay for everything, they made a move to go back to the castle.

Letting Severus shrink all bags, they, mostly Harry, braced themselves for a floo trip. It did get better when it the lobby of the castle he was held up by the arms of his fiancé.

-Tom’s POV-

I heard the floo activate and made my way to the lobby, knowing my fiancé had never flooed before, I was there to catch him, when he stumbled out of the fireplace.

A smile on his face at seeing me. I smiled back and dusted him off, taking him to the sitting room where the others were. Intending to ask about his day.

-In the sitting room-

They had all heard the floo activate, waiting a few minutes they saw Tom returning with Harry. Knowing they had to ask this they turned to Harry. 

Sirius cleared his troath, “Harry, there is something we need to ask you.”

At Harry’s nod they continued, “While you were living at the Dursley’s, did there ever visit an old man, one with a long beard and glasses?”

Harry thought really hard, but shook his had, “no, at least not that I saw, there did came letters from time to time. In blue ink, addressed to the Dursley’s. I didn’t pay attention to it, but my chores and stuff would double after such a letter, now that I think of it.”

The assembled started grumbling, that old man, everyone would be better of without him. It wasn’t until the king started cursing that they were interrupted.

“Dante, watch your language.” In the door opening stood the queen, Remus and Severus at her side. 

The men quickly told what had caused them to curse. And the queen’s face darkened, she agreed with them, but something like that didn’t give them a reason to curse. 

Remus, Severus, Lucius, Sirius and the king stayed in the living room, working out a plan to capture the Old Man. 

The Queen and the youths made their way to the kitchens for lunch, intending to think about something else that the plan that was in the making.

\- CINDER HARRY –

In the end it was decided that 15 of the king’s best men, together with the castle’s sorcerer, Gellert Grindewald, would search and arrest Albus Dumbledore, on a count for treason, murder, child abuse and endangerment of people he was supposed to protect.

It wasn’t long before Gellert relied a message that he most likely was hiding out in Hogwarts, a once great castle, which Dumbledore, maybe unintentionally, helped destroy. 

Also, Sirius and Lucius went back to interrogate the Dursley’s intending to find out what was in those letters. A gleeful Vernon told them they were from a great man, who promised them the Potter fortune if they did as he said until Hadrian was dead. 

As Vernon explained just what was said in those letters, laughing as he told them how he used that on his nephew. 

An outraged Lucius spoke when the oldest Durley finally shut up, “Mr. Dursley, you have been sentenced to hang from the gallows tomorrow morning, this is how we deal with child abusers. Mrs. Dursley, you have been sentenced to 20 years in Azkaban, our prison for the same crime. Ms. and young Mr. Dursley, you have been stripped from your wealth and will be working in the royal mine’s for 20 years. Your wealth will be distributed under the poor in your province, while your house will be sold.”

Turning to the adults, “Harry is a kind and generous young men, if you would have just cared and showed him love, he would have no problems sharing with you. I hope this was worth it.”

When they left the dungeons they heard the youngsters crying and screaming. The adults were quiet. They just kept on walking.

In the sitting room they told everyone there what had happened, and what they had decided as punishment.

And while Harry wasn’t happy with the hanging, he understood it was the way here to punish. So he kept silent, making his way to the gardens, intending to just relax and think things over.

After an hour, Tom joined him and just held him as a talked and cried. Sharing his childhood and exclaiming it wasn’t fair. That he hated the man who put him there, but that he didn’t hate his family, no matter what they had done to him.  
.  
This made Tom smile and want to cry. His love had had such a hard life, but still he came out of it just and right and forgiving, He was, now more than ever, the Goddess forever great full for his wonderful mate.

Their moment of happiness however, was disturbed by the sound of horns, telling them the men had returned, hopefully with that bastard Dumbledore.

\- CINDER HARRY –

It was with a lot of commotion that the knights were welcomed back into the castle, flowers were thrown to them and wives and children were let pass to greet their husband/papa. Gellert was welcomed in a similar way, only he had no spouse. 

Also, Gellert was seated on a carriage, pulled by 2 horses; the magical users of the kingdom could feel the magic coming off of the carriage, making it clear that Dumbledore was trapped in it.

King Dante and Queen Merope greeted them all and with a wave of their hand dismissed the knights, letting them retire to their own homes and families.  
A tired Gellert, after locking Dumbledore in a magic resistant dungeon cell, was invited to share the story.

“He was hiding, as we suspected, in the halls of Hogwarts. It took us a couple of days to break al the spells and traps he had set up and an other 3 days to finally capture him. He put up quit the fight, not wanting to accompany us, which is why we had to bind him. When we got him in the carriage, I had a talk with him and he denies everything we said he did. We know he did it, otherwise he wouldn’t hide from the world.” Gellert stopped talking for a moment, 

“I also send one man to the Dursley house for those letters. And to tell the town what had happened. They were quite glad to be rid of those pigs and even happier that Hadrian is alright. I told them I would send a representative of the King in a few days to officiate everything.”

The king nodded; happy he had such good men. He explained to Gellert the sentence of the Dursley’s and let the man retire.

A court would meet tomorrow to decide over the fate of Albus Dumbledore. 

-Morning-

Very few people had come to watch the hanging of Vernon Dursley. And those who did were more interested in the court case of that afternoon, as were many.

The court was made out of every magical being in the kingdom and was known to be just and fair. When the accused had been brought before them, they had seen the disgust in his eyes at the many spices represented. 

Something that was cleared when he, under a special truth potion, confessed to not only the charges he was accused of. But also to want to use the young lord Potter to overthrow the kingdom, take the King’s place and create his own Utopia, one were only Wizards and Witches ruled and were all other spices were or killed or enslaved.

This caused uproar under those present. Even more so under the royal family. In a fit of rage Prince Tomas had almost cursed the old man, but was subdued by his fiancé. 

The court was quick to come to a decision, and the King spoke it out gladly; “Albus Dumbledore, you have been found guilty of the charges we had against you, in light of your confession we also add the charge of treason against magic and the intension to wipe out more than one civilization. Because of this you have been sentenced to the purifying ritual, afterwards you will be hanged for your crimes.”

A large cheer was heard for this, a lot of people had suffered because of the old man, and all would like to see him gone.

The next day Dumbledore underwent the purifying ritual which took from him, his magic. Later that day he was hung.

\- CINDER HARRY –

It was a great relief for everyone in the kingdom, not having to worry about a manipulative old man. Coincidently it fell together with the start of spring, making everyone happy. What made them even happier was the announcement of the royal wedding, planned to happen in 2 weeks.

The whole castle was in a buzz, everything had to get ready, the chefs were preparing foods and the cake, and the maids were cleaning everything and decorating under the watchful eye of Queen Merope. 

In the courtyard, the altar was put up together with the seats for the guests, decorated in pale green, under the watchful eye of Remus. 

Up in a tower, Hadrian with the help of Severus and Draco was getting ready for his wedding. A nervous smile was on his face, but he didn’t want it any other way. He was getting married to his mate today, nothing could stop his happiness now. 

His robes for the wedding were emerald green, to bring out his eyes. Silver lining and runes were woven into them, together with a necklace with an emerald, one Sirius said once belonged to his mother. At the end of the ceremony he would wear a small tiara, as the submissive party of the bonding, becoming the princess.

In his room Tom was getting ready with the help of Lucius, black robes with green lining and runes decorated his body, his family ring on his finger. He too was a bit nervous, but he looked forward to start his life with Harry. In a matter of hours he would be married to his soul mate and official be ready to take over the kingdom.

-A couple of hours later-

All the guests had arrived, lords and ladies from far away, the chief or head of every creature clan in the area and close friends of the grooms; Draco sat together with Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott at Tom’s side of the chairs. While at Harry’s side, the Weasley clan and Luna Lovegood had taken place.

On the first row, the queen, King, Lucius, Severus and Remus were seated, with an empty spot next to Remus, for Sirius, who would bring Harry to the altar. 

Gellert would officiate the wedding.

As Tom took place on the right side, a soft wedding music began to play, and Harry came into view on Sirius’ arm. Whispers of how beautiful he looked went trough the crowd.

As Sirius and Harry arrived at the altar, Sirius kissed Harry’s forehead and laid his hand in Tom’s, Gellert cleared his troath.

“Dear friends and family, we are gathered here to see the union of Prince Tomas Marvolo Riddle and Lord Hadrian James Potter. Who gives away Lord Hadrian?”

Sirius stood, “I, his godfather, Sirius Orion Black, do.”

Gellert nodded, “and who accompanied Prince Tomas?”

Dante stood, “I, his father, Dante Seth Riddle, do.”

Gellert nodded again, “Prince Tomas, are you here at your own free will?”

Tom nodded, “yes I am”

Gellert turned to Harry, “Lord Hadrian, are you here at your own free will?”

Harry also nodded, “yes I am.”

“Then, Prince Tomas, Do you promise to love Lord Hadrian. Now and forever. In sickness and health. In good days and in bad ones. From now on?” Gellert turned to Tom.

Tom nodded, “I do.”

Turning to Harry, “and you, Lord Hadrian, do you promise to love Prince Tom. Now and forever. In sickness and health. In good days and in bad ones. From now on?”

Harry nodded, “I do.”

Gellert took a green ribbon from the altar, “than with this ribbon, I tie you together. From now until forever. In sickness and in health. In good days and in bad ones. From now on.”

As soon as the knot was closed, the ribbon flashed green and disappeared.

“Then, with the power invested in me by this kingdom and the Goddess, I now pronounce you bonded. You may kiss.”

The kiss that followed was one of love and promise. The feast, one of joy and friendship. The honeymoon, one of love and passion.

For many years they talked about the royal wedding of Prince Tomas and Lord-consort Hadrian. Both of them had done many good things to the kingdom, and when news reached that Lord-consort Hadrian was a bearer and the couple was expecting their first child, feasts were given.

Centuries passed, yet Tomas and Hadrian stayed in the memory of many. Together they raised two children, a girl, Aralyn Lily, and a boy, Salazar Jameson. Who after the regain of their parents did many good deeds and helped the many people of their kingdom.


End file.
